


If you're here, I'm happy

by BigEaterQueen



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: (I edited it a bit cause I wasn't quite happy with how I wrote it earlier; It's all better now!), Gen, Manga Spoilers, One Shot, let the twins be happy I say!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigEaterQueen/pseuds/BigEaterQueen
Summary: If you're twins, its almost a given that you will be mistaken for each other constantly. It is hard but sometimes...Sometimes someone who understands you will come along.





	If you're here, I'm happy

It was a normal summer day, and on this incredibly normal day, a group of local children were running around the park when some of them heard a call.

“Fai! Yuui!” They called out in response and waved at the blond twins running towards them, excited grins on their faces.

“Hey, hey~” One of the twins spoke up. “What’re you all playing?”

“Ice-water! Wanna join in Yuui?” A little girl grinned at him,

“Yeah, it always gets better with you and your brother around Fai!” A boy grinned and lightly punched the arm of the other twin.

They only realised their mistakes as the twins’ smiles faltered slightly.

“I’m Fai, Chiharu chan! And you’re talking to Yuui, Yamazaki kun!” Fai laughed, trying to make light of it.

“Uhm… sorry Fai.”

“Yeah, my bad Yuui…”

“It’s okay, it’s okay~” Fai waved it off and smiled. His brother didn’t say a word, a small smile on his face. As much as it stung when someone couldn’t tell them apart, they both had learnt early on that getting mad about it got them nowhere. It was easier, _so_ much easier to pretend that they weren’t bothered by it.

“Nii-chan, let’s be on opposite teams!” Yuui grinned back at his younger brother’s enthusiasm and pushed the dark thoughts in his head aside.

“You’re on!”

The twins were chosen to be the team leaders and they quickly picked out the kids on their teams. Soon, they both stood facing each other off with their respective little armies behind them.

“Rule Check!” they both shouted in unison and the kids cheered. They promptly turned to face their teams.

“If the enemy catches you, you’re frozen until we rescue you!” Fai yelled.

“A leader can only be caught by a leader!” Yuui shouted.

“And if you’re caught three times…” They spun around and smirked at their rival teams. “You belong to the enemy~!” Both groups gulped, the twins somehow had a way of scaring you even if they were smiling.

“Countdown start!” the two barked out and everyone began counting together.

“Three…”

Both teams readied themselves to run away at full speed.

“Two…”

Fai and Yuui stretched their limbs and their eyes ran over the opponent team calculatingly.

“One!”

The kids scattered all over the park, racing to get to safety. The twins darted around each other and so the game had begun.

 

* * *

 

The sun was well into its downward journey when the game had finally ended. The kids had already begun going home and the twins kept waving to each of their friends as they relaxed under a large tree together.

“Fai.” Yuui spoke up as they waved at the last of the kids. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Hm… Pancakes!” Fai grinned back at him.

“Silly, that’s not dinner food.” He gently bumped his head into his twin’s.

“Hehe then, let’s have some meat~”

“Hm… I think we have some of those frozen sausages left over… How do sausage sandwiches sound?”

“Mmhm~ sounds good!” They helped each other up and walked back home, hands linked together as always.

The two of them were quite talkative around others but when they were with each other, silence was just as comfortable as chatter. Their linked hands and their feet moved in harmony. The path was quiet as always with only the occasional chatter of passers-by and the hum of vehicles disturbing it.

The two of them stopped at a red light, Yuui hummed a soft tune and Fai bounced on his toes softly. The light flickered and turned green and they both hopped across the pedestrian crossing. The red sun sunk lower and lower behind them, elongating their shadows in front of them.

An apple rolled their way, breaking all the serenity of the moment.

“Ah! Sorry about the mess!” A voice called out. Fai bent over and picked it up. They both went over to the source of the voice, a figure crouching over the sidewalk and busily picking up a bunch of apples.

“Here you go!” Fai held out the apple to the person.

“Wah, thank you!” The person lifted their head and the twins’ sapphire eyes met a pair of equally bright blue eyes. All three of them blinked in surprise and the twins took in the person’s appearance.

The grown up appeared to be male and he had blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail. With his hair and eyes the way they were… Yuui squinted in suspicion at him.

The man blinked and smiled at them. He took the apple out of Fai’s hand and stuffed it into a bag stuffed with the other apples.

“What are your names?” he tilted his head innocently but Yuui could see a trace of doubt in his eyes. He had masked himself well indeed.

“I’m Fai~!” Fai jumped and grinned. Yuui felt like shooting an incredulous look at his brother. How many times had he told him not to speak so freely with strangers? He couldn’t blame him for being so honest this time though, he too felt the instinct to trust him.

The man in question blinked, the mask slipped off momentarily, but it reformed just as quickly his eyes were filled with confirmation instead. “And you?” he asked.

“I’m Yuui~” Yuui fixed a smile on his face and responded like his brother. “But you seem to have had some idea about that, right mister?” He held his breath, heart pounding in his ears.

It was always satisfying pointing out the fake expressions grown-ups had on their faces. The way they reacted to the realisation that a young boy could see past their masks was always a treat, no matter how nervous he got from pointing it out. On instinct, clenched his hand; the one that wasn’t still holding Fai’s. Fai was gripping his hand tightly enough anyway, he always got nervous when Yuui talked back to others.

This man didn’t splutter in surprise or get mad at them like the others though. Instead, he threw his head back and laughed cheerily. The twins looked at each other in surprise, they never expected such a reaction.

“Maybe I did have an inkling.” He smiled at them. “Say, why don’t you kids stop by that café sometime?” He pointed at a pretty little coffee shop across the road, a sign painted ‘Café Tsubasa’ hanging above its entrance. “I’m not sure till when, but I’m working part time over there. If you stop over, I can treat you to something.”

“Really?” Fai excitedly cried out.

“Yeah, really~”

“Hyuu hyuu~” Fai said in an attempt to whistle. For some reason that made the stranger laugh again. But despite all his oddities… Yuui felt comfortable around him. He decided to trust the man for now.

“We’ll definitely come!” He smiled.

“Ah, you finally smiled.”

Yuui was surprised. Just as he had seen though the man’s mask, his own mask was seen through. Even Fai had trouble doing that sometimes!

“You’re sharper than I thought mister! hyuu~” He imitated his brother and the two of them laughed.

“See you later mister, we should go home for now!” They waved goodbye at the man and walked down the footpath.

“Hey.” They both turned around and faced the man.

“Are you both happy?”

They looked at each other, puzzled by the strange question. They didn’t even have to think twice; the answer was obvious wasn’t it? They may not have the life that other kids did but…

“Yeah. We have each other and that’s enough.” They spoke in unison. Yuui didn’t have to look at his brother to know that they shared the same expression.

“I see.” The man smiled back at them and waved. “See you soon Yuui, Fai.” The sun had almost set at this point and so shadows covered his face almost completely but Yuui felt as though he saw tears shining in his eyes. Although he wasn’t sure if they really were there, he too felt like tearing up for some strange reason.

“See you mister!” They both waved back and headed home. He wasn’t sure if Fai felt the same but at that moment he somehow knew that there was at least one person in this world who could tell them apart.

He was looking forward to meeting the stranger again.

When they finally reached home, it was dark, and the full moon shone brightly with the stars. They kicked off their shoes and moved around the somewhat clean house, gathering the ingredients they needed from the kitchen. It  was only once they had sat down with the piping hot sandwiches that Fai gasped in realization.

“Nii-chan! I just realised!”

“Realised what?”

“We never learnt that man’s name!”

Yuui smacked his head as Fai’s words registered in his brain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey~  
> When I was chatting with my friend earlier today, I just HAD to write this up. (you can check out her art as well at azukazu-illustrates on tumblr by the way!)  
> Thank you so much for reading this and please do let me know what you think about it!


End file.
